


WORRIES

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: Cuddle time with Raphael after a bad news that maked you sad...
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	WORRIES

You were worried. It could be readed on your face, from that ever-wrinkled forehead and lips tightened in a thin line, while in your hands you held that piece of paper with such rage that you almost teared it apart.  
Raph watched your every expression from afar as he fed Spike, wondering what ever you were reading that made you so dark; just when he made the decision to approach to be able to take a look too, you rolled the paper angrily, throwing it away from you and going to hide in your room, unaware of the presence of the turtle behind you.  
You let yourself fall on the bed of the room that you and your mutant boyfriend had been sharing for a couple of months now, sinking your face into the pillow trying in every way to hold back the tears that you knew would soon flow.  
The letter that had arrived to you was a registered letter that you had been waiting for for some time: you had applied for a scholarship for the nearest school which was part of a dormitory and which would therefore have given you the opportunity to move away from your family who until that moment had oppressed you with their ideas and their closed way of thinking; unfortunately, since your family had a fairly high income, they had not accepted your request, despite all your efforts to get the marks necessary to achieve your goal.  
You were disappointed and angry and cursed your bad luck that decided to always show up at the wrong times.  
You were so focused on holding back your sobs that you didn't realize that Raphael had entered the room until he sat down on the bed next to you.  
\- What happened? -  
\- Nothing -, you muttered, sinking your head even more in the pillow; you didn't want Raph to see that demonstration of your weakness, but holding back tears was becoming more and more difficult.  
\- Bullshit -, Raph's answer didn't surprise you, it was more than evident that you were hiding something, but honestly at that moment you didn't want to deal with the topic with him. - Raphael please. This is not the right moment. I don't want to talk about it -.  
\- Who said I wanna talk? -, he said, lying next to you and wrapping his arms around your curled up body, pulling you towards him, - I wanna cuddle -.  
This surprised you a lot. Raph never asked you for cuddles, he wasn't in his character. If he wanted to make you some tenderness he simply came to you, hugged you and gently dragged you with his arm to the room you shared. He did not like to effusions you in front of his brothers and Master Splinter, for him they were private and intimate things.  
For that reason, when he expressed his desire to cuddle aloud, you turned to him, wiping your eyes with one hand so as not to see any trace of tears. - How is it that you ask me for cuddles? You have never done that before -.  
\- So? What's the problem? -, he shrugged, holding you even closer and starting to run your fingers up and down your back, a gesture that always had the power to calm you down and relax you.  
\- Do you rather want me away instead? -  
\- No! -, you hurried to say, squeezing your arms around his neck and making your foreheads touch, then placing a kiss on his lips. - I wanna cuddle too -.  
\- Good -, Raph smiled, returning the effusions purring softly. - Are you sure ... that you don't want to talk about it? -, he asked after a few moments, realizing that although you were no longer crying you were still quite rigid in his arms.  
You sighed softly, deciding to tell him; Raph listened in silence, continuing to run his fingers on your back, up and down, in a gesture that meant "I am here for you. Just relax".  
Then when the silence falls, he held you even closer, placing another kiss on your forehead. - Don't worry babe. Ya can always try with another school. Don't give up now, ya still got time -.  
\- I know Raph ... It's just ... It's so frustrating! -, you whined, feeling some other tears pouring down from your eyes, promptly stopped by Raph's fingers, who then took your chin to lift your face so as to meet your gaze. - I know babe, but still ya have to keep goin on. Don't let this situation stop ya from yer goal, 'kay? And if ya need anything I'll be right here for ya -.  
\- Promise? -  
\- Yeah -, he gaved you one of those smiles so sweet and so rare that they made you fall in love and that maked him oh so adorable!  
\- Thank you cutie -. You used that nickname that he couldn't stand without thinking about the consequences; you just wanted to tease him a little to dampen your own stress, but you certainly would have expected what would happen next.  
From which you were safe in his arms, you found yourself lying on your back on the bed, with your wrists held still by one of his sai sunk in the headboard of the bed (and here are explained the numerous holes in the wood), while he was watching you from his position now above you with a really pissed off expression.  
\- How did ya just called me ?? -.  
Sensing the trouble, you tried to save yourself from his "rage", knowing which Raph weapon he used every time against you when you called him that. - Raph please ... I forgot you hate that nickname. I'm sorry okay? -, you tried to make him the puppy eyes, as Michelangelo had taught you, but something in the grin that popped on his face told you that you would not get away so easily this time. You were sure of it when you felt the presence of his six fingers on your sides that went slowly up and down, sending you a thousand chills for your back and tearing a slight forced smile.  
\- This is not the first time it happened 'ya know? -, he teased you, running ligthly his fingers up to your ribs, making you stiffen and whimpering a little, - You already did this 3 days ago during patrol, and I made it go smoothly, and yesterday it happened 2 times, respectively when you came to wake me up and while we watched that movie together and you wanted to cuddle so badly -, he leaned over you, just holding his fingers for a moment, and blowing into your ear, - So ya'll understand that I cannot let ya go just like that -.  
His fingers began to play your ribs like a piano, pressing and pinching every single piece of skin in front of him, managing in a few seconds to leave you almost breathless with laughter.  
\- Rahahahpph plehehehehahahase! -  
\- Yes Dollface? -, from your half-closed eyes you could see his amused grin as he slowly reduced you into a giggling mess.  
\- Mehehehrrcyyyy! -  
\- And why would I? Ya called this by yarself, so take it! -, he digged in your armpits, making you scream, arch your back and pull your hands down, trying to free yourself from his sai that remained fixed in the headboard, forcing you to endure in spite of that punishment.  
After a few more minutes during which Raph showed no sign of slowing down, he stopped abruptly, resting his hands on the sides of your head, watching you as you finally got your breath back.  
You were a real mess, with your hair untidy, your forehead beaded with sweat, a forced smile on your face and your eyes wet with tears. But for him you were the most stunning thing in the world.  
You were too distracted in regulating your breathing to notice the sweet smile he was giving you, the same one that had started all that situation; when you finally realized it you could not fail to reciprocate him, asking him immediately afterwards and with a certain tremor in your voice if that "punishment" had ended.  
\- Mmm ... I don't know -, that mocking grin immediately returned to Raphael's face, as he raised his hands wiggling lightly his fingers just above your ribs making you whine and squirm without even touching you, - Are you reeeaaally sorry for calling me like that? -.  
\- Yesyesyes! I am! -, you hurried to answer, not wanting to go for a second round.  
\- Good -. Raph finally freed you from your captivity, and you curled up togheter once more, continuing to cuddle each other and remaining in a comfortable loving silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little fiction  
> Let me know with a comment
> 
> Kisses <3 <3 <3


End file.
